Heaven Needed You
by Phoenix Sparrow
Summary: Set from Virgil's point of view. Tragedy befalls the Tracy Family. You may need a box of tissues with this one. .:.Updated 19.03.07.:.
1. Chapter 1

_Heaven Needed You_

_By CaptainPhoenixSparrow_

Inspired by B-Witched's "It Was Our Day". Set from the point of view of Virgil Tracy

Chapter 01

The rescue mission was supposed to be a simple one. It was one we had accomplished many times before. I guess maybe we got cocky, thinking that because we'd succeeded so many times, we were sure to again.

* * *

Scott and I sat in his room, playing cards. It had been so long since the two of us had been able to sit down and spend time just having a laugh. We were always busy testing something for Brains, running errands for our father's business, Tracy Enterprises, or - the task that took up the majority of our time - answering calls for help under the guise of International Rescue.

To be able to just sit and play cards with my older brother was real relaxation time.

"Darn it," I said, grinning. "How is it you keep winning?"

"Because I'm a better player than you, Virge," Scott said, gathering the cards and shuffling them. "Admit it."

"Don't need to, you've proven it right there. Six times."

Scott chuckled. "Want to play again?"

I sighed. "If I must," I said, smiling.

"There's no must, Virge. You don't have to."

"Well, how about we play something other than Rum?"

"Like what?" Scott asked.

"Snap?" I grinned.

"I hope you're not serious, Virge, we haven't played that since we were kids!"

I shook my head, chuckling. "Yeah, I know. Hated playing with Alan though. He'd always slap our hands 'til they were red and complain when he lost."

Scott smiled at the memory. "Sore loser. So, back to the present, what shall we play?"

"Chinese patience?"

Scott raised an eyebrow. "And how do you play that exactly?"

I took the cards off of him and started to deal them into two equal piles, creating a third smaller one of only four cards by placing one on that pile at random intervals. "This is your pile, this is mine," I told him, indicating the pile of cards in front of him and taking my own pile. I took the four random cards and turned them face up and laid them in a row. "Don't worry, it's a great game, gets kinda frustrating though," I warned. "You could think you're so close to the end, then bang! You've got a massive pile again."

We proceeded to play. The first game was spent explaining the rules, with Scott accusing me a few times of changing them to suit myself, then we played some more. As soon as Scott got the hang of it, he started winning at this game, too. We didn't even realise the time until he yawned widely.

I looked round at the clock and was surprised to see it was nearly four in the morning. "Think we should call it quits?" I asked.

Scott looked at his clock, rubbed his eyes and tried again. "Yeah, I think we should."

"All right then." I looked down at the deck. "Whose cards are they? Mine or yours?"

"Mine," Scott said. "Yours are yellow."

I shook my head. "Should have remembered. Must be early." I stood up, stretching. "Well, night, Scott."

"Night, Virge," Scott said, standing and putting his cards away in his bedside unit.

I left his room, shutting the door behind me, and headed into my own room, unaware that in about four hours time we'd be up answering another distress call.

* * *

The alarms went off throughout the house just before eight that morning, alerting us all of the incoming call.

I walked into the lounge to see my father already behind his desk, clad in his dressing gown and slippers, leaning on the table wearing a very serious expression, while Scott was sitting on the back of the sofa in front of the desk.

"All right, John," Father said. "Let them know we're on our way."

"_F.A.B., Father,_" came John's reply from the space on the wall opposite the desk that held his portrait.

I watched as it changed from the video link with _Thunderbird Five_ back to the portrait of my next younger brother.

"Off you go, Scott; you know what to do," Father instructed. Scott nodded and left without another word. Looked to me like the few hours of sleep we got was affecting him just as much as it was me.

I yawned, covering my mouth as Father looked over at me. "You okay?" he asked.

I nodded. "Fine, Dad. What do we need?"

Father sighed as he thought. "_Mole_, _Firefly_, oxyhydnite, and dicetylene are the best guesses. John will fill both you and Scott in as you go."

I nodded and went straight over to the entrance to my beloved _Thunderbird Two_.

* * *

We arrived at the danger zone, fully informed as to what we were going to find. A tower block full of offices that was in the process of emptying for the night as the evening shift ended - the time zone being later in the day than where we came from - was burning. An explosion caused by a fault in one of the gas heaters had sent the building into chaos as fire spread through it. A small group of workers who were finishing a project before leaving had been trapped in their ground floor workroom by falling debris as the building collapsed in on itself.

* * *

I touched down near _Thunderbird One_ and contacted Scott.

"What's the plan of action then?"

"_Remember the Thompson Tower?_" Scott asked over the comm.

I nodded. "Yeah, I remember it. _Firefly_ to get there and _Mole_ to get in then?"

"_Bingo,_" Scott said. "_Think we're up to it?_"

"We've done it before," I said.

"_Okay, let's get to it. Get the _Firefly_ going and I'll collect the _Mole"

"F.A.B., Scott," I said, signing out and heading down to the pod to start up the _Firefly_.

* * *

It didn't take long to get through the burning debris round the building. Unlike the Thompson Tower incident, there was nowhere near as much blocking our route, though this did make me wonder if that meant more inside the building.

I completed my task of clearing a path as far as I could and returned to the pod where I joined Scott in the _Mole_.

We sat in silence as we burrowed under the foundations, and past the remaining blockages, breaking through into what remained of the main foyer.

Donning breathing masks, we climbed out through the door, Scott taking a tank of dicetylene for fighting off any fire while I picked up a tank of oxyhydnite to cut through any blockages that remained.

As always, Scott took the lead as we carefully made our way to where we knew they were, information we'd gathered by locking onto the radio signal of the unit they'd used to call us out. We found them in a room at the far end of a long corridor off the main foyer. The door was stuck fast by fallen masonry and metal girders used as supports for the floors above.

Removing the nozzle of the oxyhydnite from my pack, I ignited it and started to cut through the obstructions, while Scott worked on moving some of the smaller chunks out of the way.

"Not much further," I said to Scott as I cut.

Scott shook his head, concentrating on the task at hand.

I nodded at him. Throughout the cutting operation, I kept muttering, telling myself we were almost there, that we'd almost done it.

Finally the last cut was made and a safe tunnel through the blockage was made to get to the trapped people.

I'd made use of some of the girders that were already there by positioning and cutting them in strategic places to create an archway to hold off as much debris as possible. As soon as we were sure it was as safe as it was going to be, all things considered, we forced through the door and went in quickly to check them over. There were only minor injuries and they were all able to get themselves out with little or no help. For the most part, those who did need help took the aid of their co-workers to get back to the _Mole_ and to freedom.

Scott hung back to make sure everyone was out while I led them all to our vehicle, opening its door and showing them in. I pointed out where they could sit and instructed them to strap themselves into the seats.

As they did, I went back to the door to see Scott coming with a young man who had an injured ankle. Scott had the lad's arm over his shoulder and was helping him forward.

"Come on, Scott, quickly," I urged him. I could feel the heat of the fire pressing in around us. We didn't have much longer left to get out.

That's when it happened. A sudden explosion, probably from one of the remaining gas heaters, caused the ceiling to shudder and shake under the pressure of so much of the building caving in on it.

My eyes went wide at the realisation of what this could mean. "Scott, hurry!"

A crack appeared in the ceiling right above him. Looking up briefly, Scott saw it and pushed the man in his company forward and away from him just as the crack split wide, sending a torrent of debris piling down on him.

"Scott!" I screamed, seeing him fall, engulfed under a pile of dirt, rubble and twisted metal.

* * *

**Ok, so here's the first chapter. Please review and let me know what you think, it would mean a lot to me.**

**I would also like to add a few thank yous. I started this story sometime last year and despite help from a few friends I found myself grinding quickly into a brick wall and it was left gathering dust in the hard drive for months. After reading a couple of other stories later and chats with _Juud18 _I found enough inspiration to complete this story. So now here it is for you, chapter 1!**

**Thanks to all those people who helped get me through this story!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Welcome to chapter 2, guys. Thanks to those of you who reviewed chapter 1. I hope you like it._

_**pepsemaxke**: Yes, I did start posting it on a different site, but now the story is complete and ready to be uploaded so hopefully you'll get the chance to finish reading it._

_**Ms Hobgoblin**: Definite thanks to Juud18 for the chat, I think. As I said for pepsemaxke, the story is now complete and just waiting to be uploaded chapter by chapter. Thanks for your comments. :-)_

_**GrumpyMagrat**: Hope you like reading the rest of it!_

_**Boleyn**: Here's the update! Enjoy._

* * *

_Heaven Needed You_

_By CaptainPhoenixSparrow_

Inspired by B-Witched's "It Was Our Day". Set from the point of view of Virgil Tracy

* * *

I helped the young lad to his feet and got him inside the _Mole_, then, I grabbed my cutting gear, secured the door knowing they'd be safe within, and rushed out to aid my older brother. All the time I was digging, I kept calling his name. 

I continued to dig and using my cutting gear I broke down the metal and rocks burying him, until finally I could see a patch of blue amongst the dirt.

"Scott? Scott, can you hear me?" I asked as I uncovered more and found his hand. I gripped it tightly. "It's okay, Scott, I'm going to get you out of here," I said, releasing him and working quickly to remove any more obstructions from him until finally I'd uncovered all of him.

I really didn't want to move him, not knowing the extent of his injuries, but due to the fact that the building was caving in around us, I had no choice.

Using a piece of plastic tubing from the pile of debris, most likely used to contain wires, I carefully wrapped it round his neck. I was thankful that it didn't give too much so would serve as a temporary neck brace.

I stood up, gently lifting my unconscious brother with me and made for the _Mole_ with as much speed as I dared use so as not to unnecessarily jolt him, but still get us both into the safety of our vehicle before more masonry began to fall.

As soon as I reached the tunnelling vehicle, I opened the door and took him into the passenger area with the others.

"Finally!" one of them said. "We were beginning to…" He broke off, seeing me practically carrying in Scott. "Worry," he finished in a quiet voice.

I lay Scott down on the seats without saying a word at first, while I strapped him down to ensure he'd not shift and cause further injury as we ascended back out of there.

It was as I was doing this that I finally realised the extent of his injuries. His head was bleeding severely from a deep wound to the back of his skull which I couldn't see properly due to the fact he was lying on his back and because the hat he wore was still in place – most likely now stuck to the wound.

Both his arms were at funny angles, as was his lower left leg, which made me think they had been broken in at least one place each.

His uniform was caked in dirt and blood, leading me to believe there were far worse injuries than what I could see.

"Is anyone here trained in first aid?" I asked, trying not to sound desperate. I was, myself, as part of my IR training, but I had to get them all back topside.

The young lad who Scott had helped raised his hand. "I am, sir," he said.

"Please, help him. I have to get us out of here quickly and contact the emergency services with details of all your injuries."

The lad nodded. "I'll do my best, seeing as he saved my life."

"They both saved all our lives," one woman said, sombrely, looking at the still form of my brother.

I simply nodded. "Just take care of him," I said, leaving for the cabin of the vehicle.

* * *

The journey back to the surface seemed to take far longer than it had going down. I had contacted the waiting paramedics and informed them of all the different cases that would be coming to them. After that, I called base to notify dad of Scott's injuries. 

My father had been shocked to say the least, telling me he was on his way out there and asking which hospital he'd be at.

Having already asked the paramedics where they'd be taking the casualties, I was able to give him an answer without needing to contact them again.

* * *

Finally, the _Mole_ broke the surface and remounted its platform to take us back to _Thunderbird Two_. 

We met the paramedics there – as it was safer there than anywhere closer to the danger zone – and I helped to unload the casualties straight into the ambulances, including my older brother.

I set the security up on my craft and joined them in the ambulance after getting assurances from the police present that it would be safe.

I sat there, watching the paramedics work on my brothers many injuries, while we raced to the closest hospital, all the while hoping and praying he'd be alright.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for the reviews I received on chapter 2. I can't remember if I made a note anywhere, my memory is terrible, but I started this story last summer but I found it too hard to complete it back then. The story is now complete and just waiting to be posted, but it took me that long to do it. I found it so hard to write. I just kept crying! Lol, sad little person I am. I hope this gives you an idea of what is to come. blushes embarrassedly_

_**Cutiepie2191**: Thanks for the comment. And here's an update for you._

_**scifigirl**: Sorry to disappoint but the story is already complete and changing things would just confuse the hell out of me! Lol. I like Scott too, he's my favourite. Glad you're enjoying it though._

_**Pepsemaxke**: Yes, the crying part is coming. Hehe, I know you've seen further than this one another site, but don't give anything away! Hehe!_

_**:-D (anon)**: Don't worry, there is more to come. Here's some more now!_

_**andrewjameswilliams**: As always, I'm not giving anything away, you'll have to read on, though as you said, some things are quite obvious._

_**Ms Hobgoblin**: Spare me some tissues! I still get all choked up myself. It helped while writing it to have sad music playing. The theme from Deep Impact was one of my favoured tunes. That and obviously the song it was based on. The lyrics will be added into the final chapter._

_

* * *

_

Heaven Needed You

_By CaptainPhoenixSparrow_

Inspired by B-Witched's "It Was Our Day". Set from the point of view of Virgil Tracy

* * *

I don't know how long it took to get there, felt like hours, though I knew that logically it wouldn't have been.

I tried to go as far as they did into the hospital, but they prevented me from entering through the door at the far end of the corridor.

"Sorry, sir, you'll have to wait in the relatives' room," a nurse said.

I looked at him and nodded blankly, then gazed at the closed door, allowing him to take me to said room.

* * *

I sat in there, my hands clasped tightly together as I waited for news on my brother's condition.

When the door opened, I jumped up, expecting to see a doctor there, but although I was disappointed not to see one, I was relieved to see my dad and younger brothers.

Both Alan and Gordon were pale and looked scared. They retreated to the corner of the room and sat down.

I looked at my father's face. Just as with my younger brothers, his face was pale, with a definite fear in his eyes.

"Any more news?" he asked me, his voice barely more than a whisper.

I shook my head and sat back down.

* * *

Time seemed to have little meaning that day. For the third time it felt like hours passed for each minute, making it feel like a lifetime before the door finally opened revealing a doctor.

She looked a little confused to see my father and brothers there, but upon seeing the uniforms they wore – even my father – she knew we were all together.

"International Rescue?"

We nodded.

She swallowed slightly. "Uh, Scott was brought in with massive trauma to the system, including heavy internal bleeding and damage to most of his major organs. Both his arms were broken in several places, as was his left leg, both the tibia and the fibula." She took in a shuddered breath. "The back of his head was severely damaged from the falling debris, the result of which was critical brain damage."

We all looked at her. I knew my own feeling of complete fear would be visible on my face, just as it was on theirs. Somehow I knew what she was about to say.

I could tell by the look on the doctor's face that she was having trouble telling us, but waited for the news I dreaded.

"I'm afraid to say that Scott didn't survive."

I could feel all my strength fading, but seeing the look on my brother's faces, I went straight over to them to comfort them.

"I'm so sorry, sir," she said, sympathetically. "Um, I know about your policies, but is there any family we can get in touch with?"

Father looked at her and shook his head. "There's no need," I heard him say. "He's my son."

I looked round and saw the doctor's eyes widen. "Oh. Oh, I'm so sorry."

Father just nodded.

"What would you like to do?"

He looked at the doctor again. "Can we take him home?"

The doctor nodded. "Of course you can. I'll see that the necessary preparations are made."

Dad nodded in return. "Alright."

I could see the tears filling his eyes. As the doctor left the room, I released my brothers and Alan went straight over to him.

Father held him tightly, looking as though his world had been stolen from him.

I looked up at him. "Shall I go and get _Thunderbird Two_?" I asked.

Dad nodded. "Take Gordon. I don't want you going alone."

I agreed, waiting for Gordon, then we headed out the front of the hospital. A police car was there waiting for us.

The officers climbed out seeing us. "You the two guys who need to get back to the tower site?"

I just nodded, not feeling up to voicing an answer.

The officer on the driver side glanced over at his companion, warning him not to pry from the look on his face.

Gordon and I climbed into the back of the vehicle and sat in silence for the entire journey.

* * *

We arrived back at the site and saw _Thunderbird Two_ still being guarded by the police while the fire crew dealt with the now dwindling fire by the glowing brightness of spotlights set up as darkness fell for the night.

Gordon and I made our way quietly over to the craft and, after deactivating the security protocols, went inside.

I sat down in the pilot's seat and stared out of the window. I couldn't believe it. Scott was gone. There was no way it could be true, but the doctor told us so. No one would be cruel enough to lie like that.

I could feel tears forming in my eyes again and on hearing a slight sniff, I turned around to see that Gordon's emotional barriers had failed and he was crying over the loss of his oldest brother.

Moving out of the seat, I went straight to him and comforted him. Neither of us said a word, but remained there like that, mourning the loss of our brother. It was a few minutes before I remembered we had to get dad and Alan… and Scott.

Starting up the craft's engines, I took off and directed us back to the hospital.

* * *

We landed in the car park which had been cleared for us. That task apparently didn't take long anyway due to it being quite late at night by now.

Gordon and I returned into the hospital to see dad and Alan waiting for us at the entrance.

"They're going to bring him aboard for us," dad said.

I swallowed hard, nodding and watched as a covered trolley was wheeled out and to the car park. I gritted my teeth, trying my hardest not to allow my emotions to take me over again. I had to get my dad and brothers home.

Once he was aboard, father and I said thank you to those who had attempted to help Scott, while Alan waited for us silently. Gordon had gone into _Thunderbird Two_ to direct the hospital staff through the ship to the small sickbay. I knew both of my younger brothers were grateful for the help that had been given, but neither of them had said a single word since we found out.

The doctor nodded at our thanks. "I'm just so sorry there wasn't more we could do."

Dad nodded, thanked her once more and led the way back to _Thunderbird Two_. He went inside and headed to the cockpit. "Take us home, Virgil," he said, quietly, then departed, I assumed for the sickbay.

I glanced behind me and saw the still pale and devastated faces of my two youngest brothers and a sad thought crossed my mind. I was the oldest Tracy brother now. I blinked back the new tears threatening to emerge from his eyes and started up the craft again.

* * *

Our arrival back on Tracy Island didn't go unnoticed. There was a welcoming committee of every occupant left on the island.

One look at our family and friends told me that dad had informed them of the situation while Gordon and I collected _Thunderbird Two_. Grandma and Tin-Tin both had tear stained eyes, while Brains and Kyrano's faces were both pale, like our own.

Gordon and Alan went out first, heading straight to our grandmother. Father and I went through to the sickroom and carefully unstrapped the fastenings around Scott's body and lifted him to take him to the Villa.

There was a silence over the island like nothing I'd experienced in all my time there. I looked up at the sky as rain began to fall on us. It was as though the island itself felt our sorrow. I couldn't remember the last time we'd had rain while living on Tracy Island. Even the waves seemed to be holding back their noise, not wanting to intrude on us. I sighed, realising it was probably just me not hearing it.

I bit back my tears as we took Scott up to the Villa and into his room. Once there, dad turned to Brains. "Would you go and get John from the satellite?"

Brains nodded and left without another word.

The group of us stood in the room, looking down at Scott. The doctor's had cleaned him up as best they could, but had bandaged his head to hide the extent of the injuries. I was glad for that fact, knowing that probably none of us would be able to handle seeing that.

I reached out and took my brother's hand gently, shocked at just how cold it was, then realising the temperature in the room had been lowered significantly as well. I screwed my eyes shut, biting my lip. "I'm sorry," I said, then got up from my crouch next to Scott's bed and ran out, going straight to my own room and locking my door behind me.

Finally on my own and not needed, I allowed the emotion I'd bottled up to be fully released. I lay on my bed, thumping the pillows. "Why Scott!" I yelled. "Why not me! Why take him?" I lowered my voice toward the end. "Why Scott?"

I looked up and out of my window, watching the rain pour down. I closed my eyes, trying to block it all out.

* * *

About an hour or so later, I heard a gentle knocking on my door. "Virgil?" It was my father.

I didn't answer him, but I did hear him try to open the door. "Virgil?"

"I want to be left alone, dad," I said to him.

"Alright, I understand."

I sat up on my bed and looked around. Although it was barely six in the evening, it was as dark as night almost, despite it being summer. The rain continued to pour down outside, the mugginess and humidity a warning sign that there was probably going to be a storm.

I got up and crossed my room, looking at my painting set. My mind was set. I would do one last thing for Scott.

I opened it up and set up the easel. Walking over to my bathroom, I got a glass of water which I returned with and placed on my bedside unit. I put a mounted canvas on the stand and took up my brush.


	4. Chapter 4

_.:. Hands out tissues to all those who need them .:. Welcome to chapter 4. Hope you have all been, um, is enjoying the right word? You all know what I mean! Thanks as always readers and especially reviewers!_

_**Ms Hobgoblin**: He is my favourite, but I long ago discovered that people do all sorts of terrible things to their favourites. You'll find out in this chapter what he's painted, and also, come the end of the story when you see the lyrics you'll also see why. This all follows the song, remember? And I've tried to follow it as closely as I could (aside from the lovers side of the song, I just don't go there!)_

_**:-D**: Here's the update for you!_

_**Pepsemaxke**: I'm like that! I forget things all the time! Lol._

_**Cutiepie2191**: Thanks for the comments. I'm glad to see that I'm doing something right! Lol._

_**scifigirl**: Yes, I know I did. But that was going to be the point of the story, I'm afraid. Although your other comment has made me think. I am wondering if I could take it anywhere, though not sure where I'd take it. The idea was to focus on the family dealing and so on, though I guess I could take a whack at how they would all deal with a convalescing Scott. .:. goes off to think of the possibilities .:._

_

* * *

_

Heaven Needed You

_By CaptainPhoenixSparrow_

Inspired by B-Witched's "It Was Our Day". Set from the point of view of Virgil Tracy

* * *

I looked at the painting in front of me. I copied one of the photos I had of him, but changed it so he was in his uniform with _Thunderbird One_ in the background. I felt a stab of pain in my heart as I realised we had no one to pilot her now.

I closed my eyes and lowered my head a moment. I looked back up at the portrait, then down at my palette. I used many colours, but as I looked at it, all I could see was the blue of his sash, taking over the entire painting. I shut my eyes and returned to my bed, leaving the painting where it stood.

The sound of a rocket alerted me to the presence of _Thunderbird Three_. I assumed it was arriving back from space because dad asked Brains to go so long ago, yet I didn't hear it leave.

I sighed sadly once more and left my room, deciding I wanted to see John. My sadness rose when I realised John was due to be relieved in two days to swap with Alan. He hadn't seen Scott for nearly a month, and never would see him alive again.

I arrived in the lounge to see both John and Brains appear as the sofa rose from the hidden hangar and watched as Grandma went straight to John, hugging him tightly, crying once more. John just put his arms round her, screwing his eyes shut. I guessed he found out when dad told the others not present at the hospital.

I felt fresh tears forming in my eyes as dad approached me. "How are you feeling now, son?" he asked me, gently.

I looked at him. "How do you think I feel, dad?" I asked, trying to keep any bitterness out of my tone. I didn't want to be nasty to my dad; we'd all lost Scott today. I sat down heavily on the now vacant sofa. "I was the last one to see him alive." I lowered my head, putting it in my hands.

I heard dad move round to crouch in front of me. "There were so many things I could have done, dad. Things that would have meant he'd be alive now."

Dad put his hand on mine and I looked at him again. "Virgil, please don't blame yourself. You got him out of there. Even though…" Dad's voice cracked slightly. "Even though he couldn't be saved, you getting him out of there meant we could bring him home."

I looked at him only a moment longer, before lowering my gaze. "It's not even been a day and I miss him so much, dad," I said.

He stood from his crouch and sat down next to me. "So do I, Virgil."

I suddenly felt so lost, like I was a kid at school again. I put my head on dad's shoulder. "I just can't believe he's gone."

"I know, Virgil, I know."

I looked around the room and saw a very sombre scene. No one was moving; each person just sat in the seat they had chosen, seemingly staring into space.

I sighed, leaning my head back against the sofa. "What now?" I asked.

Dad looked round at me. "I don't know. I need to contact Penny so we can arrange a funeral."

Hearing that word drew a sharp pain in my heart like earlier looking at _Thunderbird One_. It just seemed so final.

I closed my eyes. "Does she know yet?"

Dad shook his head. "I haven't told her yet, no." He sighed. "It hadn't occurred to me until just now. The family knew so…"

I nodded, knowing what he meant. Telling everyone else involved would be hard. "When will you tell her?"

"I'll have to do it soon, I guess," he said, looking up at the ceiling. He looked around at the others in the room. "Will you walk with me, Virgil?"

I nodded and got up, following him out to the balcony, dad shutting the doors behind us.

He leaned on the railing and sighed, ignoring the rain still pouring down and the low rumbles of thunder.

He looked round at me. "You realise…" He trailed off, sighing deeply, then tried again. "You realise you're the oldest now? You have to look out for your brothers. They're going to need you. Now more than ever."

I nodded. "I know."

Dad repeated my movement. "What do you think Scott would have wanted? As his final resting place, I mean."

I looked at him. "I don't know, to be honest." I looked around at the island view. "Definitely somewhere out here. I doubt he'd want to be away from the island. He loved it here."

Dad nodded again. "The edge of the forest where it meets the beach?"

I thought about that and smiled. "Yeah. I think he'd like that."

Moving over next to him, I leaned on the railing next to dad, looking at the place he had in mind. I nodded. "Yeah," I repeated. A thought occurred to me, one I realised I thought about earlier, but not really realised the meaning of it. "Dad, _Thunderbird One_ is still at the last danger zone."

Dad looked at me. "I know. We can go and get it in the morning. For now I want the family together. I need to call Penny. She's as much a part of this family now as any of us."

I nodded. "You want me to be there?"

"I'd appreciate it, Virgil," he said. We headed back inside and to his room.

Once there, dad sat down in front of his vidphone and dialled in Lady Penelope's number.

I watched the screen as we waited for an answer. "_This is the stately 'ome of Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward, Parker speaking,_" came the voice of Lady Penelope's butler and chauffeur, Parker.

"Hello, Parker. It's Jeff. I need to speak to Penny, it's quite urgent."

"_Right h'away Mr Tracy, sir._" Parker seemed to have only just noticed the looks on our faces. "_H'is something wrong, sir?_"

Dad nodded. "Yes. But please, get Penny for me."

"_Yes, sir,_" Parker said again, realising the importance.

A moment later the elegant face of a blonde haired English woman appeared on the screen. "_Jeff? Parker said the call was urgent. What's wrong?_"

Dad did his best to maintain his composure. "Something very serious has happened and we'd all appreciate it if you'd come straight to the island."

"_Of course, Jeff, but what is it that's happened?_"

Dad looked at me, shaking his head. "I can't," he said, backing away from the monitor. I looked at it and sat down in front of it. Lady Penelope looked confused.

"_Virgil? What's happened? Please tell me?_"

I lowered my head. "This isn't the best way for you to find out. We were called out to a rescue this morning."

"_Is someone hurt?_"

I shook my head. "Not as such." I looked up at the screen again; I could feel my eyes were shining with tears. "Scott was involved in a collapse in the building we were in."

Lady Penelope's expression changed swiftly. "_You don't mean…_"

I nodded, the tears rolling down my cheeks. "He didn't make it."


	5. Chapter 5

_Welcome to chapter 5. I'm so glad people are still reading this one! Means a lot all those reviews I'm getting, too. Thanks guys!_

_**scifigirl**: I almost forgot about her. Luckily a good friend of mine was there to help me through some of the trickier aspects of this story. In fact, one of the chapter's is her work, not mine. You'll know, don't worry, she's credited for her work. As for getting me thinking, be lucky! I don't think very often! ;-)_

_**Jules47**: I cry at fictional characters a lot too! Darth Vader's death in Return of the Jedi, Cedric's in HP: Goblet of Fire, Daniel in Stargate (several times! Lol) It's, uh, nice(?) to have a good cry sometimes. Someone else asked me about the possibility of an alternate direction for this story. I'm definitely considering creating a 'how do the Tracys and IR cope with a convalescing Scott' fic._

_**Cutiepie2191**: Enjoy it? Hmm, not sure how you'd describe my feelings over this story. I can't say I enjoyed writing it cos obviously my favourite's gone, but I did finish it so something must have been right enough for me to do so. I can never explain it. But aside from the obvious loss, I do like this story. Does that make me weird?_

_**pepsemaxke**: Yes, Scott is my favourite._

_**:-D**: Made you cry too, huh? I'm doing well! Lol. Have an update!_

_

* * *

_

Heaven Needed You

_By CaptainPhoenixSparrow_

Inspired by B-Witched's "It Was Our Day". Set from the point of view of Virgil Tracy

* * *

I watched as Lady Penelope gasped at the news and covered her mouth. "_Oh no. Oh, Virgil, I'm so sorry._"

I just nodded again, not knowing what else to say in response to her comment. "Dad wants you to come out here so we can organise…" I bit my lip, took a deep breath and tried again. "So we can organise his funeral."

"_Of course, Virgil. We'll be out there right away._"

I nodded again and looked round at dad. "Anything else you want to say?" He was lying on his bed, facing the window.

"No," he said softly.

I turned back. "See you soon, Lady Penelope," I said.

Lady Penelope nodded, tears of her own in her eyes as she disconnected the call.

I moved over to sit down behind my dad. "Dad? Is there anything I can do for you?"

He shook his head. "There's nothing, thanks, Virgil. Unless you can bring him back."

"Believe me, if I could, I would." I stood up, wiping my eyes again. "I'm going to go back to the lounge and see how John, Gordon and Alan are doing."

Dad nodded, still not turning back. I understood how he felt to an extent. While I'd lost my brother, he'd lost his oldest son. "He'll be alright," dad suddenly said.

I stopped at the door and looked round at him, seeing him sat up and looking back at me, his eyes as tearstained as my own probably were. "What d'you mean?"

"He's back with your mother. Heaven needed him."

More tears reached my eyes as I nodded. "Yeah. He's an angel now, back with mom."

* * *

I walked back into the lounge to see Alan holding a devastated looking Tin-Tin whose red and puffy eyes were still damp. Grandma sat with Kyrano, neither saying anything while John, Gordon and Brains were alone on different sides of the room, each of them mourning in their own way.

Brains' sketch pad lay open on dad's desk, a pencil in his hand drawing something which I could only assume must be a design of something. Or perhaps a design of nothing and this was just Brains' way of coping.

Gordon sat on the sofa, staring at Scott's picture as if willing its eyes to flash and for Scott to be okay.

John stood by the balcony doors, staring up at the dark clouds. I went over to him again. "You alright?" I asked him.

He looked at me and shrugged, then looked back up at the sky.

"You know," I said carefully. "Dad just told me that Scott's alright now. He's been called by Heaven. Mom needed him to join her."

John looked at me and smiled a little and only briefly. "She could have waited longer, surely?"

I shrugged, thinking the exact same thing.

* * *

Later that evening, Lady Penelope and Parker arrived on the island. The former no longer wore her usual bright and cheerful pink clothes, but a black skirt suit, while the latter swapped his usual chauffeur or butler outfit for a black suit as well.

Dad and I greeted them at the runway, ignoring the rain.

"Jeff, come under the umbrella," Lady Penelope insisted. "And you, Virgil."

We ducked underneath the large umbrella Parker held up. "We're so glad you could make it at such short notice," dad said, sounding anything but glad at that point in time.

Lady Penelope just nodded, leaned forward and hugged him. "I'm so sorry, Jeff."

He hugged her back, shutting his eyes tightly, then after a brief time, Lady Penelope pulled back. "Come; let's go inside before we catch a cold."

Dad led Lady Penelope back up to the villa while I walked alongside Parker. Having noticed the change in usual attire for our guests, I finally realised I still wore my uniform, as did dad and my brothers.

I took in a deep breath as we entered the villa and went immediately to sit down. I just didn't know what to do anymore. Normally I'd have sat at the piano or done some drawing but it all just felt so wrong.

I looked round when I felt someone sit down beside me and saw Lady Penelope there. Carefully she put an arm round me and I leaned my head onto her shoulder, releasing some more tears. I looked round the room and saw the same from everyone. Normally all of us were strong and capable of hiding emotions like that, but losing Scott was too much for any of us to hide.


	6. Chapter 6

_You guys still reading this? Wow, thanks:-D Hope I'm not upsetting you all too much. And also, I'd like to take this opportunity to thank absolutely everybody who took a look in at this story and helped it to reach over 1000 hits! (Almost didn't get this chapter, too. Tried to load 5 again!)_

_**scifigirl**: Yeah, I heard that rumour about thinking, too. Scary stuff. Here's another chapter for you to enjoy-ish! Lol_

_**Cutiepie2191**: Have another chapter! Glad you liked the last one._

_**Jules47**: So glad I'm not the only one who cries at TV! Lol. Yes, I'd forgotten about that episode, despite watching it several times recently (I prefer Lost City, I watch that over and over and over! Lol) But yeah, I cried at that one too._

_

* * *

_

Heaven Needed You

_By CaptainPhoenixSparrow_

Inspired by B-Witched's "It Was Our Day". Set from the point of view of Virgil Tracy

* * *

It felt like I didn't sleep that night. I suppose I must have done at some point because I remember looking at my clock and seeing it said two in the morning – roughly when we all decided to retire for the night – and the next time I looked at it, it read six.

I turned over on my bed and saw the painting I'd done the night before and everything that happened the previous day came flooding back, including our loss.

I screwed my eyes shut as I heard a knock on the door. I felt surprised to hear it so early in the morning, but called out for whoever was there to come in.

The door opened and Lady Penelope walked in, wrapping her silk dressing gown round her tighter as she closed the door.

"I'm glad you're awake, Virgil," she said softly. "I couldn't sleep."

I rubbed my eyes and sat up. "Neither could I, really."

Lady Penelope nodded and moved further into the room. She stopped short when she saw my painting. "Did you do this?" she asked, looking back at me.

I nodded. "Yes, but all I can see in it is the blue of his sash. I can't see any of the other colours at the minute. Perhaps one day I will, but…" I sighed deeply, shaking my head. I pulled my knees up to me, rested my arms on them and my head on my arms.

I heard Lady Penelope move across the room and felt the bed shift as she sat down next to me. An arm moved across my shoulders and a head rested against mine. "I can't imagine how you must be feeling, Virgil."

I looked up at her. "I just can't believe he's really gone. Out of all my brothers I was closest to him and now he's gone. I feel so alone."

I leaned across to my bedside unit to get a tissue for Lady Penelope whose eyes were filling with tears again. "I know you do, Virgil. But he'll never truly leave us, as long as we remember him."

I nodded. "Dad told me last night…" I took a deep breath. "He told me that Heaven had called him, that my mom needed him." I looked through the window at the post-storm sky. "He's an angel now, up there watching over us all." I smiled slightly. "His Mobile Control unit in the sky."

Lady Penelope nodded, a small smile playing on her lips briefly. "Yes, I believe you're right."

I looked at her cautiously. "Uh, have you said goodbye to him yet?"

The English woman shook her head. "No, I haven't yet. I'd like to, though, but would you be there with me?"

"Of course," I said. "Just tell me when you're ready to go."

"Could we go now?"

I nodded and got out of bed, stepping into my slippers and pulling on my dressing gown.

Once done, I offered Lady Penelope my arm and escorted her to Scott's room. We arrived outside and I stopped us before opening the door. "Are you sure about this?" I asked, feeling nervous myself, but not wanting to let her down.

"I have to say goodbye to him, Virgil," she said, softly.

I nodded and quietly opened the door. The first thing I noticed about him was his complete lack of colour; even his room seemed to be devoid of colour. I then noticed how cold the room was and saw Lady Penelope draw her dressing gown closer to her. I assumed it had been done deliberately, remembering how it was cold when we entered to put him in there the day before. Dad must have asked Brains to do it for our arrival.

I allowed her to go on ahead of me, but stayed close behind her. I could hear her taking shuddery breaths as she looked down at him.

"Oh, Scott," she said sadly. I watched her crouch down beside him and take his hand gently. "You will be forever missed, but always loved." She leaned closer hesitantly and kissed his cheek.

I smiled a little hearing her words and seeing her actions.

"I'm sorry, Virgil, can we go now, please?" she asked, standing again.

I nodded. "Of course."

We walked out and I escorted her back to her room.


	7. Chapter 7

_Another week, another chapter. I'm so pleased people are actually reading and reviewing this. I don't think I've ever had such a response to any of my stories. But hey, the others are all old ones, this is far more recent. A special mention to my good friend FellowRiverrat for the help provided throughout this chapter!_

_**money makes me smile**: Wow, thanks for such a nice and in-depth review. Sorry it made you forget your homework though, although I have to admit, I've been known to do that too! Lol. Thank you for all the compliments throughout your little 'speech' though, they're much appreciated. And so, here. Have another chapter!_

_**:-D**: Seeing as you asked so nicely, here you go!_

_**Cutiepie2191**: If I'm honest, I couldn't begin to imagine what he'd be going through either. I lost my granddad three days before I was born so never met him. I was too young to understand when I lost my great-grandparents. But hey, on the other note, I'm glad you're enjoying it. Have another chapter._

_

* * *

_

Heaven Needed You

_By CaptainPhoenixSparrow_

Inspired by B-Witched's "It Was Our Day". Set from the point of view of Virgil Tracy

* * *

That morning, Dad stood on the balcony watching the sky. I approached him cautiously.

"Dad?" I called out.

He turned to look at me. "Yes, Virgil?" he asked, turning back once he saw it was me.

I moved to stand beside him and looked out. There was a plane on the horizon, heading in our direction. I looked at it, wondering what it was.

"Lady Penelope has helped me so much already and she only arrived last night," Dad suddenly said.

I looked at him. "How do you mean?" I asked.

"A friend of hers is an embalmer and she trusts him, he's come to…" Dad trailed off.

"It's okay," I said, knowing what it was he'd come to do: prepare Scott's body to ensure that it was laid to rest in the best possible condition by preserving it. "She trusts him enough for you to call him to the island?"

Dad nodded. "Yes."

We watched the plane land then together walked down to the runway to escort the guest up to the villa.

As we neared the vehicle, we saw Lady Penelope already there and someone climb out of the rear door.

"Thomas," Lady Penelope said, holding her hands out as he approached us. The man stepped forward and gently hugged her, then drew back as Lady Penelope properly introduced us.

"Jeff, this is Thomas Simons. He's a dear friend and…" She swallowed, closing her eyes briefly, then continued. "He'll see that Scott is dealt with in the best possible manner."

Dad and Simons shook hands, both looking very serious before the latter spoke up. "May I pass on my deepest condolences? It's everyone's wish to meet with International Rescue on their base; I just wish it were under better circumstances."

Dad just nodded. "Virgil, would you please escort Mr Simons to Scott's room?"

I nodded, raising a hand to indicate which way we should go. Simons picked up the case he had brought with him and followed.

As we walked through the villa, I could see him looking around him, wanting to ask questions, but I was pleased with his professionalism. Not one question was asked.

We reached Scott's room and I opened the door for him. "If you want us to change the temperature while you work at all, just ask."

Simons shook his head. "No, no, it's quite all right. I used to working in fairly low temperatures," he said, then looked at me.

I wasn't looking at him, but at Scott, fighting the tears that were threatening to return.

"Sir, if you'd rather not stay, I'd quite understand. I promise you I shall not breathe a word of this to a soul."

I nodded. "No, I know. If Lady Penelope trusts you, then so do we," I said, finally.

Simons nodded, then took in a deep and shaken breath. Gripping the handle of his case a little tighter, he approached Scott's bed.

I followed him and was about to sit down when I heard the sound of someone clearing their throat from the doorway. Looking round, I saw Brains stood there, trying his best not to look in.

"Is something wrong, Brains?" I asked, going over to him.

Brains shook his head. "Y-y-y-your father would like for you t-t-to join him in the library to discuss the, uh, details of, uh, Scott's, uh, funeral," he said. I noticed that his stutter seemed a little worse than usual, but then again, I didn't blame him, all things considered.

I nodded. "I'll be right there," I said, then turned to Simons.

"Don't worry about it, sir," he said. "You go on. That's more important."

I nodded again and left for the library.

I walked in and saw that dad, Lady Penelope, Grandma and Brains were already there.

"Firstly," dad said, his voice calmer than before, but still a note of intense sadness underlying it. He turned his attention to the engineer at his side. "Brains, would you take a jet out and retrieve _Thunderbird One_?" he asked. "Don't worry about the plane when you come back, just get _Thunderbird One_."

Brains agreed simply because it gave him something to do, and so got up and headed down to the hangars.

Dad watched him go, then turned his attention back to us. "Penelope, do you think you would be able to contact agent 73? She's a priest and it would mean a lot if someone within the organisation performed the service."

Lady Penelope nodded. I could tell that if dad found it hard telling Lady Penelope, a close friend of the family, then there was a high chance he wouldn't have been able to tell one of the more distant agents.

I sighed then looked round as dad continued to talk and saw Gordon, Alan and John sat in the lounge. I could see they were listening in, but not wanting to actually be present for the discussion. I suppose I could understand why. John still kept to himself a lot, having not been around for so long. Neither Alan nor Gordon had said a word since it happened, quite unlike the pair of them.

I sighed again and returned my attention to the meeting.

"So, we're decided then?" Dad said. "We'll lay Scott to rest in two days, with the whole family present?" We all nodded in response. "That's settled then. Penelope, if you'd call Agent 73, for me then? Her name's Angela Reece."

Lady Penelope nodded and left the room to use the vidphone.

* * *

When Lady Penelope returned to the lounge a short while later, she nodded at dad. "She's more than willing to help and passes on her deepest sympathies. Parker offered to go and collect her."

Dad nodded his thanks as she walked in, Simons behind her.

"I've finished, sir," he said, timidly.

Dad stood up and walked over to him. "I want to thank you. Not only have you sworn yourself to secrecy about this, but you have also helped to ensure that Scott gets the best send off we can possibly give him."

Simons smiled at him slightly. "It was an honour to be of help to you, sir, but as I said when I arrived, I wish the honour didn't have such a terrible meaning."

Dad nodded again, reaching out to shake his hand.

* * *

Later that afternoon, a roaring sound alerted me to the return of Brains with _Thunderbird One_. I went into the hangar to see it as it returned to its standby place at the top of the tunnel.

I looked at it sadly and ran a hand down its hull as Brains opened the hatch and stepped out.

"You alright, Brains?" I asked him.

He looked at me and nodded. "I-I think so, Virgil. It's a-all so, uh, strange. I still haven't g-gotten used to the fact that he's, uh, not coming back."

I lowered my head and nodded. "I know. The island's so different without him." I took in a deep breath then looked back over _Thunderbird One_.

Brains hesitated, then spoke softly. "Y-Y'know. When I went to pick up, uh, _Thunderbird One_, there were hundreds of people milling around. And l-lots of flowers and candles surrounding the craft. I-It was quite amazing, th-the outpouring of, uh, grief."

I stared at him for a moment. This was the first time I had even thought that the world might know of Scott's death and what the people's reaction would be. I looked back at the spearhead craft next to me and sighed sadly. "I suppose that's something else that needs to be dealt with. What the world learns about this."

Brains nodded and looked at _Thunderbird One_ as well. "What do y-you think Mr Tracy will do concerning, uh, I-I-International Rescue?"

I looked back round at him again. "I don't know to be honest. I know that Scott wouldn't want us to just give up on it, but I don't know what dad'll say about sending us out again after this. Even if he does, who'll fly _Thunderbird One_?"

Brains moved to stand beside me. "I'm sure in t-t-time your father will, uh, be ready a-and something will be arranged."

* * *

I sat in my room some time later that day, looking at the frosted glass doors hiding the television. I tried to decide whether or not to actually turn it on for the first time since the rescue. My little talk with Brains earlier piqued my curiosity though.

I leaned over to the bedside unit and pressed the button to open the screen hiding the television, then another to switch it on. I looked over at it as the picture appeared and saw the display page of the news, which quickly changed into a picture of the fallen office block I had returned from. It still pained me to think that that was Scott's last rescue. The view then changed to show images of other items to be reported.

I had a feeling dad might want to see this, so I stood up, left my room and headed to my dad's room where I knew he'd be. Since we returned, he very rarely left there.

Knocking on the door, I awaited an answer, then walked in upon receiving one. "Dad?"

He looked over at me. It was at this point I noticed he'd been talking to Lady Penelope and they had a book open between them. "Oh, sorry, I can come back later if you want."

"It's alright, Virgil," dad said. "We were just looking at photos of Scott."

I nodded. I had a feeling that's what they were looking at. "I just wanted to tell you the news is on."

Dad sighed. "The news comes on each day, Virgil."

"I know, but there's going to be a report about the disaster scene. I think you should see it." I switched on his television and sat on the end of his bed as the picture appeared. I saw the fallen tower, then the view changed to show us Ned Cook.

"_We are reporting to you live for the first time from the actual former disaster area. A few hours ago an operative of the International Rescue organisation arrived and _Thunderbird One_ took off and left the scene almost a whole twenty four hours after the end of the rescue. Why, you wonder? Normally the_ Thunderbirds_ don't hang around. This was the case with _Thunderbird Two_ that left the scene a few hours after, but that in itself is still unusual from past experience. We believe we do have the answer as to why International Rescue took so long to leave a scene long since declared safe. We warn you now that this news may disturb you._

"_We received information from some of those people rescued by the organisation that one of the operatives was severely injured and taken straight to hospital along with the other casualties. After further investigation we found that the operative did not survive. As I've said before, no one knows who they are or where they come from, but come they do and help they bring. Only this time, they returned to wherever it is they go a man down._

"_Very few details are known at this time, but as you can see from the mass of people here already, the news of the death within the organisation has spread and people are flocking here to pay their last tributes._"

I watched the view on the screen change from Ned Cook's face to the scene around the fallen tower, roughly where _Thunderbird One _had been. My breath caught in my throat as I saw thousands and thousands of candles and flowers, as well as many, many people, all stood in silence or moving away in tears.

"_Many of the people here today have never had dealings with International Rescue in any way, but some have travelled from all over to pay respects to the organisation that saved them or someone close to them._

"_From talking to many of the people here, questions have been raised as to whether or not the rescue organisation will continue to provide their invaluable services. Most people want to see the rescuers to remain active, but understand that it might not necessarily be likely in the near future._"

I studied their faces as they watched the item. Lady Penelope's eyes quickly filled with new tears while my dad sighed, and for the first time since all this began a small smile appeared on his face. "At least we know that he was loved and respected by more than just us. Even people who've never met or encountered him paid tribute."

"Will you tell the world anything?" Lady Penelope asked.

Dad nodded. "I will do. Probably after the funeral."

"How will you do it though?" I asked him, sitting down on the bed.

Dad looked at me briefly then glanced at the screen. "How about we ask Mr Cook to do us a favour?"

I looked at him, my head titled.

"Once the funeral is over and done with, I'll send him an anonymous letter so he can inform the world from us what happened. That way speculation is avoided and the people find out the truth."

"Will our identity remain secret?" I asked, carefully. I knew this subject could lead into discussing whether or not we stayed operational.

Dad shook his head. "I'll not give that information out, no. I'll ask that the public be informed of how it happened. He gave his life to save another, in the line of duty so to speak. I don't think it'd be fair if we lie about that."

I nodded. "Will International Rescue be shut down, dad?" I asked, voicing one of the questions that had been raised on Ned Cook's report.

Dad looked round at me. He sighed. "After this, I'm inclined to just shut the organisation down completely. I couldn't bear to lose another of you."

"But dad, Scott wouldn't have wanted us to do that. If anything we should continue in his memory."

Dad sighed. "I know. That's why as much as it pains me to send you out, it's your choice at the end of the day. I've never forced you to go, so I'll not force you to stay." He reached up a hand to rub his forehead. "We'll need to have a proper discussion about this with your brothers."

I nodded at him, unsure how to phrase my next question. I found it hard enough to do that, so wondered how dad would react to it. "What about _Thunderbird One_?" I asked.

"That will have to be one of the issues discussed," he said, breaking eye contact.

I nodded again, looking back at the images of the memorial scene on the television.


	8. Chapter 8

_I had a lot of help with this chapter, so much so that I didn't actually write it .:. blushes embarrassedly .:. I was really struggling and the input this chapter gave was eventually very helpful and invaluable. Although once the story reached this chapter and I reached a dead-end, I did eventually get back into the swing of it. So, thanks must once again go to FellowRiverrat for all the help provided. Nothing in this chapter is my work._

_On the other hand, I would like to take a look back at the reviewers of the last chapter as always! Thanks guys!_

_**money makes me smile**: Your comments are so lovely to read. They really make me feel like I'm doing a good job. Thanks!_

_**Cutiepie2191**: You know, that's the first time, I believe, I've seen the words "depressing" and "I liked" in the same phrase! Thanks though, glad you liked the depressing-ness! Lol_

_

* * *

_

Heaven Needed You

_Story by CaptainPhoenixSparrow_

_This chapter by FellowRiverrat, whose help was gratefully received!_

Inspired by B-Witched's "It Was Our Day". Set from the point of view of Virgil Tracy

* * *

Together, Penny and I slowly walked down the hall and paused outside her guest room door. She turned to look at me, her beautiful eyes filled with grief and unshed tears. "Thank you for doing that with me," she said, her grip on my arm tightening in a brief hug. "Your father…." She sighed heavily and looked away unable to tell me what I already knew.

I reached out to rest my hand on her shoulder. "I know but isn't that what friends are for after all?" I said, trying to reassure her that I did understand both what she was feeling and what my father was going through. I couldn't deal with what had happened. How could I expect anyone else to?

She chanced a look up at me again, and this time a single tear escaped her eye and tracked its way down her cheek. Nodding her reply, she slipped back into her room and quietly closed the door behind her leaving me standing alone in the hall.

It was quiet. Way too quiet for this time of the day. By now the villa was usually filled with the sounds of people rising to face the day. It was generally the noisiest time of the morning with Alan and Gordon arguing over the bathroom and who was going to get it first. There would be the sound of more doors slamming and more shouting when Scott would beat them both out claiming first right as the eldest. This morning there wasn't any of that and I wondered if Tracy Villa would ever be filled with the sound of laughter and noise again. How could it? Scott was gone.

I looked back over my shoulder at the closed door to his room; willing it to open and him stride out, dressed in boxer shorts with his towel draped around his neck, shaving kit in hand and too awake and cheerful to be tolerated so early in the morning.

But the door remained closed. Sighing heavily, I jammed my hands deep in the pockets of my robe and made my way into the lounge. Once again I was stunned by the silence. It permeated every inch of the house like a thick invisible fog and chilled me the same way. I'd heard this silence once before in my life in those horrible days after our mom had died. No one laughed, no one even talked for ages other than for what conversation that was absolutely necessary. I remember how unnatural it seemed to have 5 kids in the house and not have any noise. The quiet then, as now was deafening.

Oddly enough, it was the odour of freshly brewed coffee and not sound that drew me to the kitchen. Kyrano was up and about trying to go about business as usual as he stuck to his morning routine of preparing breakfast for the household. Eating was the farthest thing from my mind, but the coffee wasn't to be ignored.

Kyrano looked up at my entrance and offered me a little boy. "Good morning, Mr. Virgil," he said and I was stunned by how old he suddenly looked. He poured and handed me a mug of coffee. It was black and strong.

"Good morning, Kyrano," I replied. He looked at me and our gazes met and locked for a moment. I didn't know what to say to him. He'd watched us mature into the men that we are today. He'd cared for us, fed us, washed our clothes, wiped our noses, cleaned up after us and was as much a part of the Tracy family as any of us was. Of course he'd be feeling this loss the same as we all were. Without a word, I put my arm around his thin shoulders and hugged him.

"I miss him, Mr. Virgil," he said simply.

"So do I, Kyrano," I admitted and with coffee mug in hand, made my way out into the lounge. Avoiding father's office and the pictures hanging on the wall, I made my way outside to the patio and flopped down in a chair to watch the sun rise. It was going to be a beautiful day. At least there was sound out here, although I found no joy as I usually did in the early morning songs that were being offered up by the tropical birds in the nearby jungle. In fact, I actually resented them. How dare they be so cheerful in the face of so much loss and grief? I wanted to scream at them and probably would have if the sound of the radio signal in Dad's office being activated hadn't interrupted me. Since no proximity alarms had sounded, I knew that it was a 'friendly' aircraft coming in. More than likely it was Alan who had flown out the night before to collect Angela.

"Tracy One calling Tracy Island, do you read me, over?"

Yes, that was Alan's voice, and suddenly he sounded much older than he really was. Entering the house, I crossed the lounge to father's desk and hit the acknowledge button on the desk's control panel. "This is Tracy Island. I'm reading you five by five, Tracy One, over."

"Request permission to land using Angel Approach?" he requested.

"Permission granted," I told him. "Welcome home, Tracy One, over."

"Roger. Over and out."

I turned off the radio, the sound of an approaching jet finally reaching my ears. Alan would be landing using the main runway that doubled as Thunderbird-2's launch pad. Unconsciously, I took a swallow of coffee, my gaze coming up to rest on Scott's picture. Maybe, I thought to myself, this was why Dad didn't have any pictures of Mom scattered about. If what I was feeling each and every time I looked at my brother's portrait was even a fraction of the grief that he felt when he looked at Mom's, I could well understand.

I must have lost track of time, standing there, staring at that picture, because the next thing I knew, I heard the sound of approaching footsteps and looked around in time to see Alan stride into the room with Agent 73 following him. I had to smile a little at the sight of our old friend. What can you say about the person who had been your family's religious counsellor for over thirty years? Angela had presided at Mom and Dad's wedding, baptized each of us boys, and presided over Mom's funeral. She had seen our family through our good times and our bad times, seen us at our worst and at our best, and for the fist time in days, I felt a spark of hope flare up inside of me. Maybe, standing before me, looking tired and grieving was the person who could help me make sense of what had happened. Maybe she could get through to dad and help him face what had to be done. Maybe she could help John, Gordon and Alan …not to mention me, deal with our loss.

Without a word, and feeling very much like the seven year old boy who had clung to her when Mom had died, I went to her and gathered her to me in a warm embrace. She put her arms around me and for what seemed like forever, we stood there and cried.

* * *

**A/N: **_Hope you enjoyed this story. I'd just like to take this moment to wish my brother a happy 21st birthday, even though he's so unlikely to read these stories at all. I'd still like it known. Happy Birthday Mike!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Up until this chapter, all the others were written some time last year. This is the first that was written when I finally rediscovered my inspiration. So this and on until the end of the story were written far more recently than the previous chapters. Hope you've been enjoying them._

_**scifigirl**: .:. sends a new box of tissues over .:. Hope you like this chapter._

_**Jules47**: I've said it before, I'll say it again. Why oh why did I even consider writing this one! I have absolutely no idea, Scott's my favourite too, but I guess, like you say…All good things and all that. Thanks for your comments. _

_**Cutiepie2191**: Glad you're still willing to read it despite the obvious._

_**money makes me smile**: 'Fraid you'll have to wait and see about the funeral, but as always, thanks so much for the kind comments. Unfortunately I don't really speak much with the person who helped me with the previous chapter. We kinda lost touch. But I'm sure word will find its way back to her how much people enjoyed her chapter._

_

* * *

_

Heaven Needed You

_By CaptainPhoenixSparrow_

Inspired by B-Witched's "It Was Our Day". Set from the point of view of Virgil Tracy

* * *

Before we even knew what was happening, the day of the funeral dawned, dark and rainy as all the others since Scott's death had been.

I stood on the balcony looking out over the beach at the place where we had arranged for Scott to be buried.

Releasing a sigh, I turned away and headed to my father's room. I knocked on the door and waited until he called for me to enter.

"Dad?" I asked as I headed in.

He looked round at me. "It's not nearly time, is it?" he asked.

"Almost. We've got about another hour."

Dad just nodded. In his hand was a photo of the family taken when we were all just children. When mom was still alive.

Approaching him, I sat down on his bed, next to him. "I spoke to Grandma earlier."

Dad looked round at me again. "Is she alright?"

"She keeps repeating how it's 'unnatural to outlive a grandchild'."

Another nod was the only reply I received.

I sighed slightly then spoke up again. "She's been sat at her sewing machine most of the morning. I think she must be finding it a bit easier to cope by keeping herself busy. She's already cleaned practically every room in the villa. She and Kyrano are running out of things to clean. Brains and Tin-Tin have been running checks on the Elevator cars for two and a half hours and Gordon, Alan and John haven't left their rooms."

"You say Grandma's been sewing?" dad asked, his voice sounding course where he rarely spoke at the minute.

I nodded. "Yeah, I couldn't tell what though. I thought it best to leave her to it." I thought for a moment. "Maybe she's mending all those socks she told us we had to mend ourselves," I suggested.

A slight smile graced my father's features. "Perhaps."

Only moments later, Grandma Tracy knocked on the door of her only son's bedroom.

"Jeff?" she said, cautiously.

He looked round. "Come in, mother," he said.

"Want me to leave?" I asked, getting ready to stand up.

Grandma just shook her head. "I… You're wearing your uniforms this afternoon, aren't you?"

Dad shook his head. "I don't know. I don't…"

"Jeff, he gave his life wearing his, doing what he felt so passionately about," Grandma said, interrupting him. "It would mean a lot to all those coming to see you boys paying your final respects wearing them, despite it being such a small gathering."

I looked between her and my father, then watched as she offered him a box.

"What's this?" dad asked.

"This is what you were sewing, isn't it?" I asked, leaning closer.

Grandma just nodded as dad removed the lid. Inside were five sashes so similar to those we all had with our uniforms, and yet so suitable.

Another small smile crossed my dad's face and one managed to find its way onto mine, too.

"I think our uniforms would be appropriate," he said.

* * *

The time of the funeral arrived. I stood with Gordon, Alan and John in the lounge. We all wore our blue International Rescue uniforms with the exception of the sash. In its place was one almost identical, except for it being black. It seemed far more fitting than just a simple black armband above our elbows.

Lady Penelope entered the room dressed once more in her black skirt suit. When she saw us, tears filled her eyes. "Scott would be proud of you," she whispered. "I know your father is."

We turned as one, hearing footsteps from the corridor and saw our father enter, wearing the same attire we all did.

"It's time," he said to us.

* * *

The walk down to the beach felt like time had once again shifted and was going slowly again. Like somehow the distance between the villa and the beach had changed from a short walk to a long and silent march.

Ahead of us, our father led the way with Angela while my brothers and I bore Scott's coffin on our shoulders. Brains, Kyrano, Tin-Tin, Grandma, Lady Penelope and Parker followed behind us.

As I walked, I looked to the sky, grateful that the rain had stopped.

Then, looking around, I realised we'd reached the beach. We'd reached the place we would say our final goodbyes to Scott Tracy.


	10. Chapter 10

_Welcome to chapter 10 – the funeral. Think I might need to hand out extra tissues for this one? Dunno, let me know._

_Thanks to all who've read and reviewed, of course!_

_**money makes me smile**: I'm glad you enjoyed that one. Have this one to keep you going. :-)_

_**:-D**: Alright, I will! Here's one for you now._

_**TB fan**: Um, thanks. I think? But I do thank you for your honesty :-)_

_**Cutiepie2191**: Thanks for the little comment. You'll just have to, what's the phrase I like? Wait and see I'm afraid. :-)_

_

* * *

_

Heaven Needed You

_By CaptainPhoenixSparrow_

Inspired by B-Witched's "It Was Our Day". Set from the point of view of Virgil Tracy

* * *

I barely heard a word throughout the service. I just felt like I couldn't focus. I stood beside John watching but not really taking anything in. Clasped tightly in my hand was Scott's uniform hat and a single rose.

I knew Angela was talking, saying things about Scott's life and reading passages from the bible in her hand, but all I could see was the plaque on the top of the coffin. I kept reading and re-reading the small passage to myself.

_**Scott Tracy**_

**4th April 2039 – 24th July 2068**

**As much as a father will miss his son**

**As much as a man will miss his brother**

**As much as Scott Tracy will be missed by his friends**

**Heaven called to him and he answered**

"Virgil?"

I looked up, realising I was being spoken to. "I'm sorry," I said, wiping at my eyes as I realised tears had made their way through to the surface.

"Would you still like to speak?" Angela asked, kindly.

I nodded. I needed to. I stepped forward to take the place Angela had been stood in moments before.

"Scott is… Scott was not only my brother, but my best friend, and I know that John, Gordon and Alan respected him and looked to him for guidance. I only hope I can be there for you like he was for us." I took a deep breath and continued.

"Scott Tracy was not even thirty years old when he died. But in that time he accomplished things many will only dream of – or hear about on news reports. He studied at two different universities and gained outstanding achievements. He enrolled in the US Air Force and was decorated for his bravery. He was smart, strong, confident and determined and all this helped him to save hundreds of people during his service with International Rescue.

"Scott gave his life while saving another who would not have made it otherwise. And that's what my brother was so passionate about. He loved the idea that we could make a difference. He may have gone, but he is still there, watching over us, guiding us and protecting us."

I looked down at the coffin before me again, brushed away the tears that were threatening to re-emerge, then approached it. Crouching down, I placed the folded-flat hat and the rose on top of the coffin, just beneath the plaque. "'As much as a man will miss his brother'," I whispered softly, reading from the plaque again, "I know you will watch over us."

Standing up and returning to my place beside John, we watched in silence as the coffin was slowly lowered into the ground.

"We'll join our hands again one day. Trade stories before night and talk of the times we had. We'll be together again someday and watch over the stars at night. We'll laugh at the fun we had."

It was at this point that a small crack in the dark clouds above formed, allowing a thin shaft of sunlight to penetrate. The bright light shone over the plaque, causing its polished surface to gleam as the clouds spread further apart.

I looked up to see the blue sky being revealed and I couldn't help but smile. It was as though the weather understood that as sad as we all felt, we wanted today to be special for Scott.

The growing sun warmed my face as the coffin came to a stop.

I watched as Angela finished her sermon and bowed my head for her final prayer.


	11. Chapter 11

_Welcome to this, the penultimate chapter. I can't believe that you guys are still interested in it! Also thanks cos you guys have made this the first story of mine to get over 1000 hits on just the first chapter! Thanks!_

_Oh, and thanks be to readers and reviewers as always!_

_**:-D**: Here you go then! Have an update._

_**Cutiepie2191**: I'm so glad I'm not the only one who does dense things like that! Lol. But as for the other comment, thanks. Hope you like this one. Second to last, not much left now._

_**money makes me smile**: Thanks for your kind words. They always help. Have another chapter to chew on._

_

* * *

_

Heaven Needed You

_By CaptainPhoenixSparrow_

Inspired by B-Witched's "It Was Our Day". Set from the point of view of Virgil Tracy

* * *

The service was over. I stood on the balcony, absently drumming a finger against the rail while I listened to the occupants of the lounge behind me telling each other stories about Scott.

I walked back in as Lady Penelope finished her account of how caring she remembered Scott to have been after rescuing her from a boat while on a mission to recover stolen documents for MI5.

Gordon looked over at me and I caught a look in his eye, like he was unsure whether or not he could be happy. The look was mirrored in Alan's eyes.

"You alright?" I asked them both.

Alan shrugged. "I miss him so much, Virge," he said.

I put my arm round his shoulders. "Try not to think of what's happened, but remember the happy times. I know he's gone, and it's okay to be sad about it, but Scott wouldn't want you to mourn him forever, would he?"

Alan shook his head.

I looked between them again. "You two between you must be able to think of something that would be happy for you to remember?"

Alan and Gordon looked at each other. "Lady Penelope's first rescue," Alan said.

I couldn't help but smile hearing that and saw Lady Penelope follow suit. "Yes, I believe I remember that event. You played a trick on me at his expense, didn't you?"

Alan nodded. "It was Scott being told off by Grandma about stealing cake that gave us the idea."

"Yeah, it was fun to see sensible, rule-abiding Scott being chased from the kitchen by Grandma waving a chocolaty spoon at him."

"And don't forget Tony and Bob's stunt, surely that's got to be a happy thing to remember him by?" I prompted.

"Yeah!" Alan said. "I'll never forget the look on his face when he landed in that trash can!"

It wasn't long before the rest of the family and our friends had joined in our conversation and were adding in their own tales.

* * *

Later that evening, while we were talking, the topic of International Rescue's existence came up.

Father looked between us all. I could see that he was still unsure about the idea.

"Dad, we can't give it up, that's not what Scott would have wanted," I said.

"Don't we all have a say in this?" Alan asked.

"What about other people?" John said. "Think about all those people we've rescued and how their families must have felt to have their loved ones returned to them. If we can save others the pain we've had to go through, surely it's worth it."

Father looked round at him.

"Wasn't that why we set up the organisation in the first place?" I added.

"You've all given this a lot of thought, haven't you?" Dad said.

"We have to continue with IR, dad," Gordon said. "It's our way of keeping Scott's memory alive. Like John said, each person we save is a family spared from this pain."

"What about _Thunderbird One_?"

"I can pilot her or I can fill in somewhere else so another could," Tin-Tin put in from her seat next to her father.

I could see dad wasn't keen on the idea of Tin-Tin being put at risk. "She's helped us before and it's her choice."

Dad nodded. "As you have said, it's your choice." A small smile curved his lips. "Make Scott proud," he said, softly.

* * *

_**A/N**: Ok guys, hope you enjoyed that. The next is the last one... though keep your eyes open._


	12. Epilogue

_This is it, people. The final chapter in this story. Before I go any further I would like to thank everyone who read this story. And especially all those who reviewed it._

_I'd like to give special thanks to **money makes me smile**, **Cutiepie2191** and **:-D** for being consistent reviewers throughout this story. It's nice to know there are people following me from beginning to end and always have positive things to say, or at least constructive! ;-) But anyways, I'll not distract too much more from the matter at hand. Just the final round of thanks to reviewers:_

_**Cutiepie2191**: Thanks for the kind words. Have another chapter._

_**:-D**: Here we go. One final update for you._

_**money makes me smile**: Yes, indeed, all good things must come to an end, but keep your eyes peeled, there may yet be something on the horizon._

_

* * *

_

Heaven Needed You

_By CaptainPhoenixSparrow_

Inspired by B-Witched's "It Was Our Day". Set from the point of view of Virgil Tracy

* * *

Although our team will never be the same again, we work together well. Alan pilots _Thunderbird One_, just as he did while father was on vacation and Tin-Tin was trained by both John and Brains to fill in for Alan in _Thunderbird Three_ and the monthly stints in _Thunderbird Five_.

Each person we save is for Scott, everything we do is in his memory.

I know that every time I sit down behind the controls of _Thunderbird Two_ he is with me. He is watching over me, guiding me and in my heart. Wherever I go, whatever I do, he is with me.

* * *

Standing in my room, I look at the portrait I painted the day Scott died. I still miss him more than I ever realised I would but now I can see more than just the blues. I know that he's up there with mom keeping us out of trouble and that one day we will be reunited.

I looked at the painting again and hung it inside my wardrobe. With a final look at it, I closed the door and turned to look at my desk where a small candle sat. I picked it up then, heading out of my room, I went down to the beach.

* * *

I followed the same path I took every evening down to where we laid Scott to rest.

Crouching in front of the polished headstone carved with the same message that embellished his coffin, I lit the candle I'd brought out with me and placed it down in the sand.

"Gone but never forgotten, Scotty," I said. I sat down next to the stone and pulled my knees close to my chest.

"We pulled off another one today, Scott," I said. "Alan's doing a good job with your 'Bird, you'd be proud. He flies it almost as well as you did." I pulled a stray leaf from between the flowers nestled at the foot of the stone. "Almost." I smiled. "Tin-Tin's gone up for her first month on _Thunderbird Five_. Don't think I've ever seen her so nervous. She's doing fine so far though. It's still in orbit." I smiled to myself as I thought about some of the changes that had taken place. "She has a portrait on the wall, and a proper uniform, too. Not that plain one with the weird belt, but like ours with a sash. The green suits her."

I looked around and watched the waves for a little while. Sitting down there felt like Scott was sat beside me watching the ocean with me.

A soft sigh escaped my lips again as I got up. "Better go in, Grandma will be mad if I'm late for dinner. Sure you'd know about that, though, right?" I tapped the headstone. "Gone but not forgotten," I whispered then headed back to the villa, safe in the knowledge that he would always watch over me.

**_

* * *

_**

It Was Our Day – By B-Witched

_8 o'clock on the morning that you left  
The day was dark I sat in my room  
They walked in and told me that you'd gone  
That moment on I knew you'd be our angel  
Knew you'd be our angel_

_That day I spent was the hardest day ever  
Trying to paint a picture for you  
Before my eyes there's so many colours  
Just for today they all seemed blue_

_Heaven, heaven was calling you  
Heaven, heaven needed you_

_We'll join our hands again some day  
And trade kisses before night  
Talk of the times we had  
We'll be together, oh someday  
And watch over the stars at night  
Laugh at the fun we had  
It was our day_

_I lay a rose beside you forever  
And light a candle to remind me of you  
Here in my heart, you'll be on my journey  
Wherever I go, whatever I do_

_Heaven, heaven was calling you  
Heaven, heaven needed you_

_We'll join our hands again some day  
And trade kisses before night  
Talk of the times we had  
We'll be together, oh someday  
And watch over the stars at night  
Laugh at the fun we had  
It was our day  
Oh, our day_

* * *

_**A/N**: There you go then, guys. That's the end. Including the lyrics to the song that prompted the whole thing. Keep your eyes peeled though, cos something else will be on the horizon._


End file.
